heritage
by agge
Summary: slash TB thank you cobaltblue, you've given me inspiration with TB fics. chapter seven. finding rangers to bring home isn't always an easy task.
1. Default Chapter

Usual disclaimers apply.

A/N: reposted chapter one, and will continue to do so (the other chapters included) .  Thank you Rene, you pointed out a few things that needed corrections- although a beta reader is still one of the significant things missing, but due to a recent problem, I had to change my email.  Botanni- I hope you can read the story now-although I still intend on making more corrections.  Please read and review, and I know most would rather thru email, but at this time, I cannot give the new email.  So please post it at the review section (at least for the time being).  However, I expect from- Jacks, Danny, Dagmar, Rene, Botanni, and Pam Marks.  Especially criticism. 

October 17, 1996

Tommy Oliver just could not take it any longer. He had just recently figured out his feelings towards a certain someone, and essentially, it certainly wasn't easy to accept. He has only realized that for the last four years he silently carried a torch for an astounding young man. This young man was non other than a William "Billy" Cranston, very close friend with thought- to- have- been intense brotherly feelings. _It turns out that he is the love of my life. I wonder how that happened._  
  
Recently though, he had been harboring intense feelings of danger. They were grisly premonitions of peril.  They started sparingly at first and heightened as the weeks went by. With in the last week, he persistently had vision after vision, one after another, without any breaks in between. He had no refuge.  For this very reason, he has not been sleeping well every night for the passed three weeks, and that too had worsened as the weeks continued on.  
  
_Gosh, this can't go on much longer, I have to speak to someone about this or I'll go crazy! Maybe I should just talk to Zordon, _he thought to himself.  With this in mind, he teleported to the Power Chamber.  
  
You see, it has been four months since Billy had left the Earth to the Planet Aquitar, due to a remarkably peculiar aging illness.  An illness in which he had aged years in an unbelievable amount of time because of this, his feelings of helplessness currently controlled him.  
  
"Zordon, check on how Billy's faring on Aquitar. I can't shake the feeling that something is seriously wrong, that he is in some kind of danger, maybe even fatal." Tommy panicked.  He knew with every fiber in his body that Billy will be, if not already in, heavy physical danger.  
  
"Alpha, scan for Billy's bio energies." Instructed Zordon.   
  
"I' am on it," was Alpha's terse reply "the scans are beginning now. What else is needed at the moment?"  
  
"Nothing just yet Alpha, all I hope for is that Billy is okay." Tommy teleported to the youth center hoping that the emotions running him dry would slightly abate.  
  
The other active rangers were presently located in the youth center. Adam Park and Rocky DeSantos were busy sparring on the mats, and Katherine Hilliard sat beside Tanya Slone on the usual ranger table. Tommy seated himself next to both girls.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" questioned a very concerned Kat.  The emotions that he was wearing on his sleeve was scaring her.   
  
"Not sure, but I've got this horrible feeling that something is terribly wrong with Billy. The thing is my gut is telling me that the scans Alpha is using will not be beneficial," muttered Tommy  
  
"In other words, you feel this is useless," mumbled Tanya.  
  
"Yes" was the reply.  
  
They could practically feel the tension in the air. Rocky and Adam, seeing Tommy seated, ended their practice. Ernie asked what drinks they want, "the usual" was the reply. The gang talked about Tommy's situation at hand, none knowing what to do. Just about when they where starting to shift the conversation, the rangers' duty signal kicked in.  
  
"Tommy here, we read you Zordon"  
  
"Rangers, Mondo has sent down a horde of cogs to the park, please go down and defeat them." the rangers were not needed to be told twice, they teleported down.  
  
At Angel Grove Park, the rangers began to battle. Kat and Tanya decided a double team was worth the effort, therefore they took the right. Adam and Rocky lead themselves and opponents to the left, leaving Tommy for the middle. A gold flash appeared indicating that Jason just joined the fray. Seeing the others were just fine, and Tommy's mind occupied and fighting his heart out, he joined Tommy, eager for him to say what was disturbing their leader and friend .  
  
"Hey, what's eating at you?" questioned Jason cautiously, afraid and waiting for the sure corollary about to take place.  
  
Fed up with every event that have and have not taken place, Tommy finally exploded, all his anger, bitterness and anxiety showing face.  "Billy's in danger, I know it but Zordon has no news for me. The bottom line is my instincts are telling me no matter how much I believe that the scans are going to show something, I know it just won't happen. What's worst of all though, I have absolutely no way to get to Aquitar!" the tone was so bitter, it scared the hell out of Jason.  
  
"Yes, you can, try the Falconzord, it just might work." He truly hoped it would get rid of some of the tension in his friend.


	2. chapter 2

Power Ranger  
  
The battle raged, as the rangers defeated the cogs. To continue to distract the rangers, Mondo sent down a robotic-Lizard-like creature. To keep the rangers on earth, Mondo programmed the Lizard to be powerful enough to injure, his intent, 'keep the rangers combating as long as possible, wound the rangers if practical, but make sure they remain live.'  
  
To hurt the rangers is easy. Harming them is easier said than done. The rangers where defending themselves rather well. 'The Lazarus', as the lizard was called, was a light orange in skin color, eyes of a purplish black, shot laser beams from his eyes. It was about five feet tall, and strong enough to injure through the ranger suits.  
  
Jason and Rocky bruised and broke a few ribs. Adam broke an arm and a few ribs, while Kat and Tanya escaped with few bruises. Tommy hurt the least, going out of the battle with hardly a scrape, although he collapsed after returning to the Power Chamber, due to exhaustion. It wasn't due lack of fighting that Tommy didn't injure, it was rather, he allowed his experience, and instincts to take over.  
  
"Zordon how is Tommy?" Jason was forcing himself to calm down. It was so hard to do that when he knew that the one he loves is hurting. Tommy had told him that he has feelings for Billy and it hurt because Jason loved him. He thought he loves Trini, now he isn't so sure, all he knows is that Kim, Billy, Trini, Tommy and surprisingly, also Trey is a part of his soul in a way no one else is. For him it is very confusing to analyze, because he loves each of them similarly.  
  
"Guys, how do you feel? We had one heck of a fight out there. It was as if Mondo was looking to keep us occupied, he is up to something and I do not like it. I am pretty sure he knows something about Tommy's visions."  
  
"What visions? Tommy never mentioned them," the rangers answer in unison.  
  
"What do you mean? Tommy has been having premonitions for the last four weeks. They started out as feelings but they kept on building and the last week in a half, visions. This week, he came over about three nights this week just so he could rest. Of course we talked, but it never was about the visions." Jason nearly snaps, he doesn't see how the rangers missed the signs that Tommy isn't well. 


	3. chapter 3

As all parties know, power rangers do not belong to me, although, I am borrowing them.  
  
A/N: Thanks to those of you who reviewed my chapters, it was greatly appreciated. Cobalt-Blue a.k.a. Danny- thanks for the review. I've hope you've received my email. Did you think about the challenge I have requested for Dagmar? Let's hope she is up to it. The challenge is to write a story involving the couple: Tommy and Billy. You can write it in any way you like- threesome included- it would, however, take away from the strength of the challenge. Danny I will protect you from Dagmar but expect likewise from you too. You will also have to protect me from GIRJ and any Tommy and Billy fans also, because of the misery I will place them thru. GIRJ (and any who desire to take on the challenge) - I think I am extending the challenge to you too, but it must contain lots of angst. If someone can give me ideas on what to name my crossover series, please do so. I am so not good at summaries or title and chapter naming. Someone with immense skill in writing out a prophecy, I will need your help.  
  
********  
  
"RANGERS, JASON, PLEASE RETURN HOME IMMIDIATELY. YOU HAVE SCHOOL IN THE MORNING AND YOU WILL GO. IT SEEMS TO ME THAT TOMMY IS JUST SLEEPING AT THE MOMENT, HE HAS BEEN THROUGH A LOT LATELY. WE WILL KEEP YOU POSTED IF THERE IS ANY CHANGE IN HIS CONDITION. ALPHA, BEGIN TELEPORTATION SEQUENCE NOW." The rangers reluctantly left the premises, knowing full well, none would get any sleep that night. All had enough on their minds without having to worry about Tommy. Once the Rangers deserted the chamber, Zordon requested of Alpha to look for the Eltarian Tales of Prophecies.  
  
"Zordon, why could you possibly need the book? It was said to have been false Prophecies eons ago. Why would you need it?" The confusion clearly heard in Alpha's Robotic voice.  
  
"I have reason to believe otherwise. I think we have the six of one, and the entire book was compiled for them. If it is true, then I am almost positive on some of those the prophecy is talking of. If it is true and I am right, than there will be lots of heartache for essence, and I think I know which two they are.  
  
At the Hillard residence  
  
2:00 am. Kat had been having trouble sleeping; she was also having dreams, just not dreams of danger. It was nothing new for the Rangers to have nightmares, although it was rare to have normal dreams, something the Rangers had stopped being a long time ago.  
  
Kat's dreams were not nightmares; on the contrary, she had dreaming nice dreams. Thing was, she was dreaming about her now ex-boyfriend's brother- David Trueheart. It was something that shouldn't have happened. She'd also realized that she has feelings for David. She loved him. The problem with it was that she couldn't tell him how she felt. She was so afraid that she would get burned; you could imagine what were in the dreams; all the things she could tell and do with him. If only things were so simple. 


	4. chapter 4

As all parties know, power rangers do not belong to me, although, I am borrowing them.  
  
A/N: If someone can give me ideas on what to name my crossover series, please do so. I am so not good at summaries or title and chapter naming. Someone with immense skill in writing out a prophecy, I will need your help.  
  
********  
  
Over the last few hours, Alpha had been searching through the chamber's library. He had somewhat succeeded in finding the references, the issue was, he had many to look through, and not enough time. Whatever he did find, had to be narrowed down three fold, a very scary thing for a sentinant being, even if it is a robotic being with an artificial intelligence. Zordon did help him in certain areas of his research, although that too was without much success. In some sick sense, Alpha felt his life sucks.  
  
Zordon himself had not found what he was looking for. All he knew was, he needed to get a hold of the book because they where running out of time. If his instincts were correct, than both Billy and Tommy had a limited amount of time. He thought he remembered a few things about the prophecies, but now he is not so sure, and again, all he knew was two of his beloved Rangers were in imminent if not fatal danger. There will be a lot that he and the Rangers will have to deal with in the near future. He was sure of it, and he may have to start looking around for replacements, especially if there will be upcoming deaths in the 'family'.  
  
In an Indian Reservation somewhere within California, a young man couldn't sleep. The young man, around the age of 17, with long, chestnut colored hair, tossed from side to side. Since sleep would not claim him, he decided for a stroll through the ranch, maybe it will help him clear his sleep deprived and unbelievably muddy like brain cells. That was a feat all its own, and one, might as well say, did no good.  
  
This young man, a teenaged, thought to be orphan, with his not knowing who his birth parents are, was having dreams. Anyone who had seen him sleep probably thought that he had been having nightmares, but that was not the case. He was thinking of a beautiful young woman, also a teen, there was only one thing wrong with the picture: he desired another man's lady, his brother's. Therein lie the issue. The one he wanted was non other than Katherine Hillard, who was dating his fraternal twin brother Tommy. David knew he had a major problem on his hands. 


	5. chapter 5

As all parties know, power rangers do not belong to me, although, I am borrowing them. 

A/N:    If someone can give me ideas on what to name my crossover series, please do so.  I am so not good at summaries or title and chapter naming.  Someone with immense skill in writing out a prophecy, I will need your help.  There was a problem with uploading quotations.  So read the symbols as quotation.

********

'Jason' he heard someone call to him from a distance, the voice smooth and gentle.  "Jason buddy, come on wake up" it sounded from almost too far, but he still struggled forward, to reach the voice.  Man was it a very hard task, 'cause all he wanted to do was sleep.  God, was he so tired.

Adam and Tanya were looking at their sleeping friend worriedly.  They have been here for at least an hour trying to wake him with no success.  They came here, because a beeping communicator hadn't awakened him.  He didn't even stir, that is, until the last two times.  They saw a barely visible shift as Jason moved slightly to the left, beginning to stir.  He decided to try again, this time hitting a possible jackpot.

"Jason, you need to wake up, we have a meeting in about a half hour.  It is an emergency, one that Trey had called for.  He said it is urgent and that all of us must be there.  So come on buddy, rise and shine and out of bed now." Adam stated gently, almost quietly, as not to arouse anyone else in this household.  He adamantly hoped that what he had said would bring Jason around; he was not disappointed, for second later, Jason was wildly aware of his surroundings.

"Meeting, you said a meeting.  What kind of meeting?" Jason panicked, so on edge as it is, he through out all morals and morning manners.  As it is, he was so distraught form recent events, that hearing about an emergency meeting, one called by Trey, tat he couldn't take it anymore and just exploded.  So don't blame him being very rude this morning.  Something that very easily suites Tommy.

"What?  No good morning Adam and Tanya?  No how are you doing?  And especially no thank you for waking me up?" Adam joked; it wasn't often that the rangers got to see their friends in exasperated morning moods, particularly Jason.  

"Normally I would, but this time, well you can see, so drop it.  Now tell me what is going on." Jason growled impatiently.  In no mood for any sarcastic banter.  "Why in the world is it Trey calling this meeting?  It makes no sense, and the thing is that nothing does.  Not Tommy's premonitions of Billy's being in danger, and Zordon's scans not picking anything up.  Neither does Tommy's unconsciousness, and no readings showing it!  So can you blame me?"  Jason stopped before he would say anything else that he might later regret, and to hold himself back from loosing his temper and going into a rage.  He was angry enough as it is.

"Sorry Jase can't tell you, 'cause we ourselves do not know.  What he can tell you though, is that Trey has important information for us.  Said it has to do with something Zordon is looking for.  A prophecy of some kind.  He told us to gather the former rangers, David and Tommy's and Billy's parents also.  For this very reason, I know something major is up.  Something very bad and very dangerous.  Get dressed, you 15 minutes to get ready, because in 20 minutes sharp, everyone has to be in the power chamber."  With that said, Adam and Tanya teleported away, leaving Jason to dress and think.


	6. chapter 6

As all parties know, power rangers do not belong to me, although, I am borrowing them. 

A/N:  I am so not good at summaries or title and chapter naming.  Someone with immense skill in writing out a prophecy, I will need your help.  For those of you who hoped to email and had no address to work with, now you can- check my profile page and you'll see the email.  For the readers whom I did email, the address you were given is no longer available.  Someone who has time and patience and is good in grammar and spelling, and who will not mind to beta me, please contact me.  Thank you.  Please R&R, and feedback.  Please read chapter one again, issue involving first/ third person was eliminated. 

With dim lighting illuminating the Power Chamber, normally it would signify a lack of activity, yet at times looks can be deceiving.  The present time was one of those times.  Present in the chamber was Zordon, his face drawn, in his 'safe haven'- his only home of existence, in his life support tube.  Also in the chamber was Zordon's most trusted and loyal assistant, the AI- with a personality- Alpha.  Anyone watching the pair at this time, would have seen the bustling activity currently taking place in the recesses of the hidden chamber, where alpha currently was scurrying around for something.  

Whatever was occupying the robotic assistant's time was just taken care of, because he stopped whatever he was doing and he was holding a slightly bulky book.  He made his way to the main Chamber.

"Zordon, I found the book of prophecies, what should I do now?"  Alpha questioned, as he entered the Main Chamber.  If it were given lungs and a mouth, it would have released a relieved breath; all because of how edgy it was since this whole incident began.  Normally an AI would not be nervous, and yet when one with a sentimental personality existed, none would have recognized a jittery AI, but as with everything else involving Alpha, any emotion was visible- primarily in his actions. 

"Nothing, just wait as I telepathically message Trey."  A few minutes later, a golden-black beam was replaced with the form of a very agitated Trey, Prince of his home planet Aquitar.

"I see you have the Prophecies available, good.  As you know, I've contacted the current Rangers and they are to be joined here with the formers and the family members of both Billy and Tommy.  They should be joining us shortly.  How do we break the news to them?"  Trey asked, knowing the dangers ahead will not be able to be avoided, neither the outcome for now and for years in the future, not when it involves the heart of the soul, the pain that will be shared by the two. 

"Ahem."  An attention-seeking cough caught Trey by surprise.  As he shifted, he caught sight of five amused stares directed at him.  It was Adam who cleared his throat.

"How long have you been standing here?"  Trey asked miserably, and really expecting an answer, so when he received one, it was quite a shock for himself.

"About ten minutes watching you pace around the chamber and not noticing our presence.  So tell us, what is it that has you so excited in an angry and nervous sort of way?"  It was Tanya who voiced the question on all their minds.

"What is it that is so important that you needed to wake us at 5:30 in the morning?"  Jason growled, annoyed that he had to get out of his not so peaceful slumber, not so long before school starts.  The others nodded their heads and silently agreeing with his sentiment.  

As if reading his mind, Trey answered bitterly "You do not understand the danger that two of your most dear friends are in at the moment.  For a fact, none of us do, and we will not understand it at all unless we have the basics covered first.  What I could tell you is that Thomas and William are so connected that when one is in danger the other one feels it.  We do know that the Heart is in danger- the Heart of the Six of One soul- The Heart is the two soulmates, Thomas and Billy.  Any of the danger that befalls either part of the Heart, will not show, at least for the time being, yet the two will or already have begun to feel it between themselves.  And why are the persons I have requested for not in the chamber?"

"We thought maybe you should brief us before we call in the others, especially Tommy's and Billy's families.  They will not take the news well."  It was Rocky who spoke, and as usual, very blunt.

"Well we need then now, everyone, since what I am about to say, will only be said once.  Jason, you bring both families, Kat you get David (Tommy's biological brother), his father (David's adoptive father), and Kimberly Hart, former pink Ranger.  Rocky, find Aisha send her here, former yellow Ranger, and Adam fetch Zachary and Trinity.  Do not waste time, since it is imperative that we get this meeting over with as quickly as possible."  Trey finally started to calm down and the Rangers teleported out in beams of gold, blue, pink and green each of the four Rangers for their destinations.  Tanya joined Alpha by the computer, intent on aiding the Rangers in locating their friends.


	7. chapter 7

For three of the four Rangers, bringing in the others was not a very hard task. Of all the rangers, it was easiest for Kat. The hardest part of her task was bringing in David, Tommy's biological brother. It was the hardest because, how could she tell David that his recently found brother is currently trapped in some unknown kind of danger? There was no way for her to tell him this. Whatever it is that Trey has to talk to all of them about, it would be, in some way, best if he would explain it all, after all, he is the one who knows the most of what is happening.  
  
For Kat, Kim was the hardest to teleport in unnoticed. It wasn't that she didn't know where Kim was at this time. Actually, it was quite the opposite; she had the address of Kim's apartment during the games, since she had visited the former pink ranger quite often. The problem was finding Kim in a secluded spot so the two of them can teleport to the power chamber. That would have gone off without a hitch had the original Pink Ranger's roommate not shown up when she did. Luckily, it wasn't too much of a problem.  
  
Rocky seizing Aisha was a challenge. To get her here, they needed to forge certain documentation and acquire a visa to enter the United States. After time reversed itself, Aisha was no longer a citizen of America. It was as if she wasn't even here, therefore she'd be an illegal citizen. They deduced that after hearing to what Trey has to say, Aisha would return to Kenya and catch a flight to the US. While she is here illegally, she will remain in the chamber. In this way, they wouldn't have to deal with unwanted governmental issues to deal with.  
  
Finding Zack and Trini wasn't difficult for Adam. The challenging part was, for Adam to smuggle his friends out of the Peace Conference, permanently. To take a trip in Geneva or Zurich or any other place in Switzerland, all they had to do was sign out and remain in touch with authority. Getting out of the conference, or at least leaving Switzerland for a short while, is a different matter altogether.  
  
Unless dire emergencies, the conference was not something they could just abandon. Such circumstances required proof, per example: a close relative- parent, sibling.  
  
Then there was another way, when their term is completed. The reason for Jason coming home was that he opted not to extend his time at the conference. It seemed like a wasted effort, and with his term finished, he gladly chose to come home. Zack and Trini felt differently, so when given the opportunity, they stayed behind.  
  
Going home now was the right thing to do, but to accomplish this required skills that goes against what the conference stands for. They could try with the truth, but they're afraid of the consequences. With their friends' lives at stake, they took the only guaranteed option, claiming Trini's family was in some kind of accident (which was true, but the news hasn't reached her yet) and for support, she needs Zack with her.  
  
When asked if they'd be returning, Zack replied no, that he has the feeling they'd need to remain in the states indefinitely. 


End file.
